how it ends
by silentworldxx
Summary: Such an amazing team with heavy, heavy burden on each shoulders of them. - Team7, Sasuke and Sakura


They were fighting.

Side by side._ (Such an amazing team with heavy, heavy burden on each shoulders of them)_

The blonde with (so, so reckless. So, so determinate) baby blue eyes was shouting battles cries. Even when earth broke under his legs and his smile (so, so wide and so, so hopeful) vanished. And he's where he wants to be. But deep inside_ (so, so deeply and so, so far away)_ he wanted this to be a peaceful reunion. His legs are aching, trembling and screaming. He is very brave and he's a hero after all. _(So, so hungry all the times and so, so loud)_

And with his childish hopes and dreams _(so, so strong and so, so impatient)_ he is laying in the mood with eyes wide open. _That's the end that its true. Selfish, _he thinks_. _Beside him is a women, girl. (so, so lovely and so, so beautiful) And in this moments he is thinking that her eyes are stunning. White as snow, white as her own skin. And the red liquid drowning along her chin answer his silent question. How he loves the heat and how he hates dying. (so, so much and so, so angry).

And they were fighting, too.

Side by side. (Such an amazing team with heavy, heavy burden on each shoulders of them)

The pink one with blood on her body and eyes (so, so dull and so, so hazy) on his backs. He blocked attack that was set on her and he is jumping, running and attacking. (so, so desperately and so, so drowsily) When he is more than five yards away she is choking and crying. (so, so weakly and so, so useless) And that's the end for her.

White creature of Jubii pierce her stomach trough. No cry, no sharp breaths. Just a wave of huge pain. (so, so monstrous and so, so ridiculous) She falls on the ground and desperately takes little amount of chakra that she has. But it is too little, too faint. _Ironic_, she thinks. That death just keep laughing at her face. (so, so lame and so, so low)

But after all and after a loving hand around her neck she is trying to remember onyx eyes and that great love which she developed at her twelve years self. Its getting hard to let go. In her short life she was the one which all the time had to let go – every person that she loved and hated.

_Thud._

Her face turned at the noise and she is seeing black eyes with sort of amusement. He is dying. Like everyone here. (so, so sadly and so, so fast)

"Why?"

And his lips is a thick line. _I want you to live_, she screams within thoughts of her.

_"Tch. _Annoying."

And if the pain was smaller she would laugh. (so, so hardly and so, so bravely) She only can cough. Cough with blood. He is silent and wary of their deaths.

"Why?"

He remain unmoved. Like always but "always" is a strange word to her. To them "always" is a time with pause and longing. It's bittersweet.

"Home"

One last tear stream down her face. "Always" was time when she was reaching for him to get the "always" be normal always. To be a something that he will soothe his feelings and fears. And leave monsters of past behind. (so, so distant and so, so emotional ones)

"Hidden Leaf?" she closes her green eyes with jolt of electric pain.

The sky is red and blue. Its Sasuke and Naruto and never Sakura. She is always left behind and she understand. _People that loves are the most __superfluous shinobi on the battlefield. _Its kind of funny.

"No" he spat, biting his teethes. His white shirt is soaking red (so, so blur and so, so satisfying)

She is thinking about his hands and their facture. They were hot in the Land of Iron. They were burning her skin and if anyone want to see closer – they are here. Bruises and small scars. It was fanatic move from her but she wanted to keep it. She wanted to believe that was delusion.

"You're home"

In the end is:

Naruto with smile like rays of the sun (so, so shining and so, so warm)

Sakura with fragile heart and pure love (so, so inseparable and so, so strong)

And Sasuke with half fixed heart and relief on his face (so, so kindly and so, so quietly)

And they were never dreaming of what end should look like. But it's done. (Such an amazing team with heavy, heavy burden on each shoulders of them)


End file.
